Van Helsing 2:Where Devils Tread Very Cautiously
by Grey Wings Bathed in Blood
Summary: Set after a year after the first movie, Carl and Gabriel meet a mysterious woman with mutual bonds to Anna Valerious-and an ugly secret(GabrielAnna RULES)
1. Getting To Know You

I can't believe I'm doing this...I have exams and a few unfinished fics. And I haven't watched the movie yet... Oh Well, here goes nothing-hope you like it.  
  
A year had passed. Had it just been a year ago? Gabriel walked into the lab in search for Carl. Memories of the Translavanian Assignment haunted him still. Especially of Anna's body burning on the pyre...  
  
At least she can rest in peace now,   
  
Gabriel thought, as a bitter solace. He held her cross close to his heart. At least one part of her would always be with him. Meanwhile...  
  
Outside, a winged figure was escaping from a few bird-like creatures, pecking mercilessly at the figure.  
  
I must escape, but where to?   
  
Upon seeing a room, the creature sped towards the window, smashing the stained glass window and falling upon –curiously enough- an operating table. Slowly, before a (startled) Carl and (shocked) Van Helsing, the creature began to metamorphise-into a lovely-if anything, half-nude- young woman, badly injured. Silence reigned for a moment. Then, the bird-like demons flew in for the kill, awakening the men from their reverie. In one fluid motion, Gabriel grabbed two loaded pistols and blasted at the demons while Carl tried to shield the woman. In minutes, all 10 demons lay in pools of crimson on the floor of Carl's lab.  
  
"Never did like birds,"  
  
Gabriel quipped.He turned to look at Carl, who had given the lady a spare robe to wear. She had ink-dark locks and blue-gray eyes-like Anna's. Yet her eyes had a reddish-green tinge to them. Definitely inhuman.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The demons."  
  
"Dead as doornails."  
  
"Oh.I suppose thanks is in order."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
asked Carl, his eyes filled with awe-for the woman before him.  
  
"Iilana Valerious. You are-?"  
  
"Gabriel Van Helsing."  
  
"Carl-  
  
The girl leapt up in a frenzy despite her injuries and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders.  
  
"Is it really you, Van Helsing? Were you the one that defeated Dracula? Is it true? Tell me!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about my cousin Anna?"  
  
Pain washed over him like a tidal wave.  
  
"I ...She is in Heaven."  
  
She released him, Grief filling her eyes. Then, she smiled, to their surprise.  
  
"Where is she buried?"  
  
"I cremated her-  
  
"Just tell me where you cremated her."  
  
"Not far from Dracula's castle."  
  
"Good...Tell me, Gabriel, did you-feel for her?"  
  
His eyes betrayed his poker expression.  
  
"Fret not, good sir. I can resurrect her for you."  
  
"Do not give me false hope-  
  
She shook her head and sighed, as if she was dealing with two stubborn little boys who refused to go to bed.  
  
"Really, Gabriel Van Helsing, you believe in werewolves, you believe in vampires-  
  
"They are part of my job."  
  
"Let me finish. If you believe in the above, why don't you believe in resurrection?"  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Come now, Gabriel, I know you want her-you would give anything to have her- am I right?"  
  
"Who-or what are you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
At that, she transformed- Wings-leathery dark wings- shot out of her back. Her teeth become sharp canines. Her eyes became greenish-red. Her robes ripped off to reveal something other-worldly.  
  
She was a demon.  
  
"Relax. I don't bite-hard."  
  
YES, READERS! I AM GOING TO RESTORE ANNA TO LIFE!!!AND...I'M GOING TO PAIR ILIANA UP WITH SOMEONE....COMING SOON.. 


	2. Fallen

TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU! SORRY FOR THE SHABBY WRITING... I CAN WRITE BETTER WITH LESS STRESS. ANYWAY-DON'T CALL IILANA A MARY-SUE(WHATEVER THAT IS). ONE SHOULD NEVER JUDGE SOMEONE BEFORE KNOWING THEM, RIGHT?  
  
After some first aid, some fresh clothes-a nun's habit- and a haircut, Iilana looked human-if not, hilarious. But that was better than only wearing a robe. Playing with her hair, she told the men her history....  
  
7 year old Anna Valerious swung on a swing specially designed by her late grand-uncle Tobias.  
  
"Anna? Anna!"  
  
Anna swiftly leapt off the swing like an acrobat and ran to the source of the voice. It was 5 year old Iilana, who adored her older cousin greatly. She usually had a smile on her face, but today...Iilana looked so very sad. Anna knew why. Just recently, her mother and father had their necks torn out by Dracula's minions. And she had found their bodies. The others held a meeting and wondered what to do with her. Then, one of Anna's favorite aunts, Aunt Lamia decided to send the child-in secret- to an old friend Ohki Tsekuo-a ninja of feudal Japan.  
  
"I'll be leaving in a week."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"So will I."  
  
11 YEARS LATER...  
  
On board a ship called FAIRFAX, headed for Romania, 18 year old Iilana silently grieved for her late master in her cabin. He had committed seppuku after her fellow disciples were caught and executed by the government. She wiped the tears away fiercely. She was going home-she shouldn't be unhappy! All of a sudden, her cabin was rocked by an oncoming storm. She was the sole survivor, saved by hanging onto a piece of driftwood. She was swept ashore , along with two katanas, upon a beautiful island. To her alarm, she saw it surrounded by wild animals-only to be reassured when a lion 'kissed' her hand. She realised it was as docile as a pet.  
  
"Be off with you, Leo! Leave my guest alone!"  
  
Iilana turned around and saw a beautiful woman clad in a fine toga, jewellery all over her.  
  
"I am Circe, welcome to my island. Where are my manners? You must be tired, thirsty and hungry all at once. Come. Follow me."  
  
And Iilana followed, as if in a trance.  
  
Clothed in a simple tunic, Iilana lay on silk sheets and pillows while sipping fine wine. She was in Heaven. Circe watched her, smiling sweetly. Too sweetly. Suddenly, the goblet fell upon the floor. Ililana choked. It was poisoned.  
  
"Why do you think there were so many wild animals out there?"  
  
Circe asked, smiling cruelly. She enjoyed watching the girl in pain. Then, to her surprise, Iilanan drew a katana despite the pain and struck at Circe. Circe conjurred several images of herself. All sneered,  
  
"Find me if you can."  
  
Several years of training kicked in. Concentrating hard, she aimed for the third one of the left- Circe was in shock-and amazement. Pushing her aside, she conjured a goblet with white liquid.  
  
"Drink."  
  
"Never."  
  
"It will restore you, I swear."  
  
Taking it, she drank it. And threw up a black substance.  
  
Circe helped her up.  
  
"You have won my respect. Come, sit down to a true feast."  
  
"Release the others first."  
  
"I cannot. They have stayed as animals for too long. If I return them into human form-they will behave like animals."  
  
Silence fell. Sitting down, she looked up at Iilana and smiled.  
  
"Let's start again. I'm Circe."  
  
"Iilana."  
  
"She was unpredictable-like the wind. Sometimes kind, sometimes cruel. Especially when she made me like her-a demoness...."  
  
Two years Iilana had stayed with Circe. They were like sisters. One night, however, as Iilana slept, Circe pressed an amulet to her forehead.Pain awokened the girl. Chanting Greek words of alchemy, Iilanan felt as if she was in Hell. Yanking the amulet away, Circe watched as Iilana tore at her dress in a frenzy. Her teeth grew long and sharp, her naked skin ripped off to become leathery dark skin-and two wings-long and black, followed suit.  
  
You betrayed me!  
  
Circe smiled sadly as she conjoured chains out of the floor to bound Iilana down. Iilana bared her teeth at her.  
  
"3 years later, I had enough. So I escaped-and this is where I found you."  
  
"When you transform...does it hurt?"  
  
asked Carl meekly.  
  
"Everytime."  
  
Was her currt reply.  
  
"Sorry-  
  
"Forget it, Friar."  
  
"Carl."  
  
She turned to Gabriel.  
  
"You game to resurrect her?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm game." 


	3. Of Serpents and Old Flames

"I'm the son, I'm the heir Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar, I'm the son and heir, Of nothing in particular. You shut your mouth, how can you say I go about things the wrong way? I am not human but I need to be loved, Just like everybody else does..." TATU-"How Soon Is Now?" (I edited some parts of the lyrics)  
  
By dawn, the trio was on their way to Romania. Carl was totally in thrall of Iilana while Gabriel kept a wary eye on her. And, held a loaded pistol just in case she felt the need to become a female Judas.  
  
I would gladly use her for target practice then,   
  
He thought viciously. And they were off.  
  
The horses were pure Andulusian, so a three-day journey did not tire them so. However, even monster slayers and demons need a respite, so, they tied their horses to a tree before building a fire. The blistering cold made it difficult to set the logs alight.  
  
"Allow me."  
  
In seconds, a warm fire appeared upon the logs, courtesy of Iilana.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
muttered Gabriel.  
  
"How can we thank you?"  
  
gushed Carl.  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"Close your eyes, Carl,"  
  
she said before walking towards him. She was kissing close.  
  
Gabriel looked up in shock. She only knew Carl for three days and she was coming on to him?!  
  
Carl, on the other hand, was ecstatic.  
  
"Now? Really, we've just-  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Terrified, he did so. As she leaned in-as if to kiss him-, her hand came up in a blur- and grabbed the SERPENT ON CARL'S SHOULDER! She tightened the grip on the serpent, breaking its neck.  
  
"You can open your eyes now."  
  
Carl nearly passed out at the serpent in her hands. Gabriel just gaped.  
  
"Anyone up for snake tonight?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
The mysterious woman gazed at her crystal ball, smiling maliciously all the while. After so long, she finally found Iilana. There she was, sleeping against a tree trunk, her katanas close by. Next to her, some monk-or was it a friar? Didn't matter. But what was this-  
  
"Van Helsing."  
  
She smiled indulgently. My, what a charmer he was, watching over the two.  
  
"Piper! Pieta!"  
  
Two little foxes leapt to her side.  
  
"Go send for Erik. Tell him I wish to speak with him. When you are done, release the Hell Hound. Now go."  
  
The foxes scampered away at once.  
  
She turned back to her crystal ball and giggled like a naughty schoolgirl.  
  
"Let the fun begin."  
  
Morning came. Gabriel was asleep and Carl now stood watch over everyone. He just started his shift at around 3am. He decided to wake everyone up, starting with Iilana. He shuddered at her reflexes yesterday. Strangely, he felt a tinge of disappointment. He shook it off and went over to Iilana's side. She looked so peaceful asleep and all. He was about to gently shake her awake when in a spilt second; she unsheathed her katana in one hand, grabbed Carl by the scruff of his neck with the other, and placed he katana against Carl's throat. Her feral appearance melted when she realized it was he and she released him.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
demanded Gabriel, very much awake.  
  
"Sorry-I thought he was an attacker,"  
  
she muttered sheepishly.  
  
Carl was rubbing his throat, gasping for air.  
  
"Shall we ?"  
  
She asked, to cut the tension in the air.  
  
A beautiful young man with emerald green eyes, very long red hair loosely tied with a ribbon and porcelain skin sat on the balcony, alongside Circe. He wore fine gray clothes and had the eyes and skill of a professional assassin.  
  
"Who do you want dead?"  
  
Asked Erik.  
  
"No one, Erik. I just want to have fun with an old friend of mine-  
  
"What is it of any importance to me?"  
  
"You wanted her a long time ago, Erik, Remember?"  
  
His blood chilled.  
  
"Iilana?"  
  
"Methinks she fancies another,"  
  
purred Circe, provoking him to murderous rage.  
  
"You lie. Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know. But from what I know, she and two men are travelling to Romania to see a certain Anna Valerious. Go with the Hell-Hound-and my blessings."  
  
He grinned, revealing inhuman fangs.  
  
"Certainly, lady Circe."  
  
Snapping his fingers, the Hell-Hound appeared by his side, growling. It was a huge, shaggy beast, with fire all around its form. Drawing his wings, he metamorphosed into his demon shape before leaving.  
  
Iilana, I shall find you soon... 


	4. Of Returns&Ressurections

It was nightfall by the time the trio reached Romania. They silently slipped into the graveyard, where Anna's ashes were buried. There, on a tombstone, finely carved in marble, were the words:  
R.I.P  
ANNA VALERIOUS  
A PRINCESS OF A WOMAN  
  
Gabriel turned aside. He did not wish to read those words anymore. Carl and Iilana dug at the soil, Gabriel wishing and praying for the image of her dead body to die.  
  
"Gabriel! A little help please?"  
  
Snapping out of it, he dug furiously, splattering dirt all over the two.  
  
"Easy-  
  
"Found it!"  
  
He breathed with joy, holding a jar.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Gabriel held it as if it was his first-born child.  
  
"Please."  
  
Reluctantly, he passed it to Iilana. All three silently followed her into a crypt. Pouring the ashes of Anna upon a marble bench, she took out her katana.  
  
"Put out your hands if you loved her."  
  
Puzzled, Gabriel did so anyway. So did Carl. With that, Iilana cut her palm, along with Gabriel's and Carl's. They placed their clenched fists over her ashes. Gabriel wondered if this would really work. Freeing their palms, they watched as the blood dripped upon the ashes.  
  
"Close your eyes and repeat after me. Whatever happens, DO NOT open your eyes until I say so."  
  
said Iilana. She then proceeded to chant a spell that would resurrect Anna. It had NEVER been used in a 100 years, and she prayed it would work.  
  
Suddenly, the ashes took the form of Anna. Blood entered into her, forming new life within her. Then, the sound of cracking. All was silent soon after.  
  
"You may open your eyes now-  
  
"Gabriel opened his eyes, along with Carl and Iilana.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
Outside the soundproof crypt, pandemonium ensued in the town. The Hell Hound enjoyed killing the weak humans, enjoyed swallowing their screams and smelling their fears along with consuming them, marrow and all. As for Erik, he killed all who could not answer his question: Where was Iilana? Just then, as he passed the graveyard, he smelled a scent of old: Lilacs...from the crypt on the right.  
  
Iilana prayed hard it was a success-and held back a gasp.  
  
On the marble bench, stark nude, was Anna Valerious, back from the Dead.  
  
Carl turned away, while Gabriel just stood there, mute. Then,  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
The breaking of the crypt door shattered their brief reunion.... 


	5. Things Can't get Any Worse

All looked up to see a charming male youth dressed in fine gray attire, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Greetings, all. Hello, Iilana. Nice to see you again."  
  
"ERIK?!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Why, Iilana, can't you remember your old flame?"  
  
Erik purred. Carl felt-weird. He actually felt...jealous? All went,  
  
"OLD FLAME?!"  
  
Ignoring them, she turned to Erik and asked,  
  
"What are you doing here, Erik? Did Circe send you?"  
  
"Why yes indeed."  
  
With that, he moved so fast that before anyone could say a word, he was at her side, holding her wrist.  
  
"Come along-  
  
SLAM!  
  
He flew out of the crypt and hit a stone angel.  
  
"Poor thing,"  
  
commented Carl.  
  
All looked at him.  
  
"I meant the stone angel."  
  
All went,  
  
"Ohh...".  
  
"Tell Circe if she wants to get me-take the initiative and come get me herself."  
  
"You have become so cold-  
  
"I went off you the moment I found out you helped Circe turn me into a demon. You disgust me."  
  
The men winced at her cold barbs. (A/n: Move over Simon Cowell)  
  
"You're indeed a beauty. You're so desirable when in a rage. Fine, I shall have to teach you a lesson-but not in this form, my love.". "  
  
In moments, wings shot out of his back. His lovely face distorted for his mouth and teeth to elongate. His hands became claws.... In moments, he became a demon, just like Iilana (If you want to know how he looks like, just imagine Spawn's the Violator and Dracula's demon form rolled into one and you got it).  
  
Carl mumbled something along the lines of.  
  
"Mimblewimbley..."  
  
"Oh my God,"  
  
muttered Anna-wearing Gabriel's jacket.  
  
Gabriel grabbed a crossbow and fitted an arrow into it.  
  
"Gabriel!"  
  
Iliana barked.  
  
"It is between Erik and I. Do not interfere."  
  
Reluctantly, he placed it down.  
  
"Let the others go."  
  
Erik chuckled.  
  
"Always the angel. Run along then."  
  
Anna gave Iilana the thumbs-up sign before Gabriel picked her up and left, along with Carl towards the village.  
  
In moments, Iilana too took her demon form. Both snarled and bared their canines at each other. Then, as if some signal had been given, both charged at each other. They clawed and bit viciously. Graves were broken and bloodstained as they fought. Both were equally skilled so the victor was uncertain. Then, spreading her wings, Iilana sped towards the hill nearby only for Erik to leap upon her, fangs bared. She slid down the hill, her clawed hands grasping Erik's snout. She bared her fangs and bit down HARD- on his arm. He booted her aside.  
  
"Giving me a love-bite? How sweet."  
  
He sneered, rubbing his raw shoulder.  
  
Then, before she could react, he fought back viciously. She soon lay in his arms, bleeding, and in a torn suit.  
  
Despite that...she's so beautiful.  
  
He thought. Before he could do anything, an arrow shot him away from her. He looked up to see-Carl. He was angry-a first.  
  
"Leave her, you filth!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So YOU are the one who is in love with her. See if you can stop me next time."  
  
With that, he flew off. Carrying her gently, Carl rode back to the village- or what was left of it.  
  
EARLIER  
  
The trio was shocked at the sight that greeted them. The village was burning, many dead and many more were injured.  
  
"My God...who did this?"  
  
A snarl answered their question. Pushing Carl and Anna aside, Gabriel pulled out a few shurikens and flung them at the large hound behind him. It howled in a rage. Carl took this time to get back on his horse and return- with a crossbow- to help Iilana despite her warning. Meanwhile, Gabriel unsheathed a sword and stabbed the hound's flaming furry hide. It battered him aside and would have finished him off if Circe had not ordered it to cease and retreat.  
  
RETREAT! I WANT THEM ALIVE-NEXT TIME!  
  
With that, the hound was gone.  
  
"Gabriel! Are you alright?"  
  
Anna...  
  
"You're alive..."  
  
"Indeed. Iilana's spell worked."  
  
"I'm sorry I killed you-  
  
"It does not matter now."  
  
Both of their faces were close to each other. Then,  
  
"Gbriel! Anna!"  
  
Both jerked away from each other-to see Carl holding Iilana in his arms.  
  
"Iilana?"  
  
"She's hurt! We need to save her-  
  
"Along with the others!"  
  
added Anna. The trio shook their heads at the situation.  
  
"Well, things can't get any worse,"  
  
replied Anna.  
  
The Gods of Irony must be having fun at her expense, for it started to pour seconds after the words left Anna's mouth. Gabriel sighed and pushed his wet hair back and said,  
  
"Anna, don't ever say things can't get any worse, for they WILL always get worse." 


	6. Possesssion

With the help of the surviving villagers, our heroes tried to salvage the village (They saw Anna alive and so forgave Gabriel for her death). Anna slipped on an old pair of clothes aback at her manor-which was still intact after so long. It was reminiscent of the clothes she wore when Gabriel first met her. She still looked as lovely as ever. Sitting on a sofa, both were silent.  
  
"Gabriel, tell me,"  
  
asked Anna after a long period of silence.  
  
"Was that Iilana I saw-or was it all a dream?"  
  
Gabriel then proceeded to tell Anna Iilana's story. When he was done, he asked her how it felt when she was in Heaven.  
  
"I was so happy, Gabriel-yet, it was not my time to go yet. Not yet. And besides,"  
  
she said, taking his hand.  
  
"I missed you so."  
  
Just then, the door of one of the many rooms in the manor swung open-It was Carl, who was assigned to look after Iilana.  
  
"Iliana is alright now. She just needs a few days of rest. "  
  
He turned to Anna and said brightly,  
  
"And welcome back Anna."  
  
Anna shuddered as she thought of Gabriel's words. Was it true the, that Iilana was a demon? Surely not! She looked so innocent as she slept-and yet...She left the room and went to sleep on the sofa, wondering where Gabriel could possibly be. Exhausted, she collapsed onto the large sofa and fell asleep at once. Meanwhile, Iilana began to dream...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Run, Iilana! Run!"  
  
5 year old Iilana ran like the wind into the cemetery as the winged creatures swooped down on her family. Killing their coachman and horses, Dracula's brides-in demon form- chased after the family, who fled towards a shortcut to the manor-the cemetery-. Iilana fell into an open grave and lay there, her left foot sprained. She lay there, listening to the cries of the demons-and her parents?- slowly subside. As the pain in her leg subsided too, she slowly climbed out of the grave.  
  
"Mama? Papa?"  
  
She kept running...running, calling their names so loudly she could have waked the dead. She wished. Then, after tripping over something, and in those microseconds that seem eternal, she saw her mother and father, dead, their necks torn out, bloodless. Their once loving eyes open in horror. Iilana screamed.  
  
When the other members of the Valerious family went to find Iilana and her deceased parents, they found her in the middle of the cemetery, standing near a pile of wood, where she placed her parents upon before setting them on fire with the pieces of flint on her pocket. The wood was from the other grave-markers. Her hands were bleeding and callused but she didn't care. Watching the ashes fly into the sky, she whispered,  
  
"They always wanted to fly."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Iilana sat up, breathing hard. Damn those dreams!  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Asked Carl. She nodded stiffly. Carl poured her some water and urged her to drink. And drink she did. She tried to get up, but Carl was adamant.  
  
"You need to recuperate."  
  
She felt frustrated. She wanted to get out...to lash out her frustrations...Then, she had an idea.  
  
"Forgive me Carl,"  
  
She said, before pulling him into a kiss. Her lips were cool yet lush. Shocked yet happy, he kissed her back. Then, he slowly blacked out. She had punched his stomach to knock him out. He was unconscious before he hit the floor. Tucking him into bed, she left, with her twin katanas.  
  
Iilana's lips burned from Carl's kiss. She felt guilty, to distract him like that.  
  
"It was just a kiss...he'll get over it. And so will YOU."  
  
She sternly told herself. She stopped at the mountainside.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
She thought. Pulling out her katanas, she began to vent her anger and grief out-on training.  
  
Erik's eyes snapped open before Lucifer's. He had been sleeping for a while- to forget Circe's biting disapproval at his failure to retreive Iilana. Now this infernal noise and-the smell of lilacs?! Ordering Lucifer to stay put, he silently checked out the noise: Iilana was doing some fancy moves with her swords.  
  
Interesting...  
  
He thought. He waited patiently for her to cool down. When she finally did, he sauntered out. Her katanas were in the ground, and she was using them for support. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Hello, Iilana."  
  
"Leave me Erik. I do not want to remember you."  
  
"I never have."  
  
"I love another."  
  
It wasn't exactly a lie really. She DID have feelings for Carl...didn't she?  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I do care for you-as a friend. But I have let you go. I suggest you do likewise. Now go."  
  
She turned to leave-only for all to turn black again.  
  
The Sun's rays pierced Anna's face like blades  
  
"Remind me to draw the curtains next time."  
  
She muttered. She turned around-and came face-to-face, kissing close to none other than Gabriel Van Helsing.  
  
"Which probably explains why the couch was a lot more comfortable than usual,"  
  
She thought irrationally. (Gabriel must have also been thinking along the same lines, I presume.)  
  
Then, she screamed and rolled off the sofa in shock.  
  
"What..are you doing on the sofa?"  
  
gasped Anna.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
muttered Gabriel groggily. He was defintely not with her yet. She shook him awake before repeating the question.  
  
"I was tired. I fell asleep. End of story."  
  
Anna sighed.  
  
"Forget it. Let's go see if Iilana's awake. "  
  
Just then, Carl stumbled out of her room, groaning in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
asked Anna.  
  
He told them at once.  
  
Erik smiled enigmatically as he stroked Iilana's cheek.  
  
"Poor, deluded fallen angel...You do not know you are mine...I'm afraid I'll have to mark you."  
  
With that, he pressed his palm against her slender swan-like neck. Moments later, he removed it, revealing a tattoo of three roses: Red, White and Black, entwined with a serpent. Should any man save him touch her, he would be in great pain. Only she could break it. Kissing her on the lips, he threw his coat over her before sending her back to the Valerious manor. Placing her gently on the steps, he left after ringing the doorbell, smiling maliciously. The fun had just began. 


	7. Possession2

All three rushed to answer it-Anna reached it first. She stifled a scream when she saw Iilana. Carrying her in quickly, they lay her on the sofa.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
asked Carl, as his fingers brushed against the tattoo on her neck. Soon after, he cried out in pain and jerked his fingers away from her neck as if her neck was a cobra.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! I just touched her-and it just happened...."  
  
Anna's lovely eyes widened when she took a closer look.  
  
"This is bad..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
asked Gabriel.  
  
"It's a tattoo-more of a brand actually. This is to show she belongs to the one who branded her-Monster...."  
  
"How do you remove it?"  
  
"Only the wearer can. If she wants to."  
  
Carl burst into tears at what he had heard. Gabriel tried to calm him down while Anna decided to change Iilana's clothes when Iilana awoke.  
  
"Anna? Carl? Gabriel?"  
  
She felt her neck-and horror shot through her .  
  
"I've been marked...that bastard Erik...God, its all my stupid fault..."  
  
"Its no point crying over spilt milk,"  
  
Gabriel replied in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Iilana nodded stiffly. She stood up.  
  
"Wait a moment. I'll be back shortly."  
  
She came down shortly, wearing a black suit. Her arms were criss-crossed with black cloth (think Eric Draven in The Crow), and her face was grim. In her hands, a suit both Eastern and Western-styled.  
  
"Wear this,"  
  
she said, throwing it to Anna. Anna came back moments later. Gabriel was dumb-founded. Come to think about it, so was Carl. Anna wore something similar to a kimono, except, she wore a suit and pants underneath. Her hair was in a bun, a rose acting as a hairpin. She looked- more breathtaking than ever.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"Japan."  
  
Iliana replied. 


	8. The Demon Meets The Panther

A week later, the four of them were in Kyoto, where "even Devils would tread cautiously," according to Iilana.  
  
"Why are we even here?"  
  
"Back-up."  
  
They walked towards a grand house with a large garden, led by Iilana.  
  
"Stay close."  
  
Just seconds later, two panthers shot out from behind some boulders. Gabriel was about to release the Tojo blades when Iilana gave the panthers a smack on the nose.  
  
"Shirra (Evil)! Raven! Shame on you!"  
  
To the trio's surprise, they now looked as tame as kittens. They licked her palms. She smiled.  
  
"Long time no see."  
  
"Same thing here."  
  
All turned-to see a figure, who sped away into the house. All followed.  
  
Iilana broke down the door. The room was big and dark. She looked up. No one. She looked down. Nothing either. Carl then took a step forward. Unknown to him, several ninjas waited below the floorboards, their kodachis (smaller form of the katana) ready. Years of instinct honed by training under ninjas kicked in at once.  
  
"Carl, NO!"  
  
Iilana cried, yanking his robe. She leapt forward. In seconds, kodachis slammed out of the floorboards like deadly daises, giving a new term to the phrase, "blades of grass". She grew wings, yanked some of them out and slammed them back in. Speckles of blood appeared on her face. Three seconds later, she unsheathed her katanas and spun them, deflecting the shurikens thrown at her. She missed one and it was embedded into her neck. She yanked it out. To their surprise, the wound healed instantly.  
  
"Perhaps there's something good about Erik's brand,"  
  
She thought.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
All went silent. The curtains were pulled open. A woman in a blue kimono glided down the stairs. The floorboards were replaced with an army of ninjas. Some were hurt but none were killed. (A/N: Dialogue with () is in Japanese)  
  
("How did you get past our panthers and warriors, Demon?")  
  
Almost naturally, Iilana replied in Japanese.  
  
("Demon? Is that how you greet an old friend, Tae?")  
  
Tae responded by drawing a wazakachi-a smaller form of a kodachi-and charged at Iliana. Both fought for a short while before finding each other's blades at their necks. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or, you could drop it –and burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't understand them, Gabriel."  
  
"Neither do I Carl."  
  
Both men nodded in assent.  
  
("Is it you?")  
  
("Of course, Tae.")  
  
("But how-?")  
  
("Long story.")  
  
Tae barked out orders for the men to leave-and for Iilana to follow her.  
  
"What are we, chopped liver?"  
  
muttered Gabriel sacarstically.  
  
He was answered by a shuriken flying at his head. He dodged just in time.  
  
"If you don't shut up, you will be,"  
  
hissed Tae in English.  
  
The hot springs eased the pain of Iilana's body.  
  
"Refreshing,"  
  
she breathed aloud. Tae tied her hair up before joining her in the bath.  
  
("Like it? I specially designed it.")  
  
("Indeed.")  
  
("Tell me your story. After Master killed himself, what happened to you?")  
  
("You first.")  
  
("I escaped-then, it was here I could ameliorate myself. End of story, You?")  
  
Iilana told her tale and the current situation she was in.. Tae was in total awe after hearing it.  
  
("And I presume you came here not just to talk to me, am I right?")  
  
("Yes.")  
  
("Let me see...you need help?")  
  
("YES!")  
  
("Of course I'll help. Its been a while since I had any excerise. But first, some tea?")  
  
Tae and her tea... Sighing good-naturedly, Iilana accepted it.  
  
Iilana appeared an hour later.  
  
"What's her answer?"  
  
asked Gabriel testily, referring to Tae.  
  
Two panthers came from behind her followed by Tae.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
asked Iliana, smirking. 


	9. Tell Me Why You CRy

FINALLY, I HAVE WATCHED "VAN HELSING"! I LOVED IT! (They had BETTER bring Anna back in the sequel! The ending shocked me.) There is now hope that my story will improve. For those that think there's too little on Iilana's past, rest assured. There is more to be written. And if you think Iilana seems too cool about her parents' deaths, read on:  
  
9 YEARS AGO:  
  
Iilana (also known as Ichiro –ever head of a ninja with a Romanian name? -) was restless. The pain of losing one's parents-and the happy times she used to know-rubbed like a grater on her heartstrings, until they were raw and bleeding.  
  
Mother's blue-green eyes once so loving...now soulless and dead, the light gone from her eyes. Her mouth wide open in pure horror, her face bloodless...her neck torn out, her corpse worm food, her fine dress in bloody tatters. Father's handsome face, torn into ribbons, his head broken apart, exposing the gray matter within...they were mere puppets now...  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough, the happy times came at full throttle, like cruel sprites determined to drive her into madness....  
  
Boris, a handsome, bearded man as big as a bear, put down his sword and wiped the sweat from his brow. Only 5 and his little daughter could sword fight as well as her male cousins. She was quite the tomboy really-wearing pants, riding horses, the afore-mentioned sword fighting-and the hand-to- hand combat with the boys twice her size-and winning. Bianca, his auburn- haired angel of a wife, dressed in a maroon gown that revealed much of her well-endowed cleavage, shook her head and smiled. She could see Iilana becoming a warrior-and destroying Dracula so that their souls could enter Heaven. Little Iilana pointed her sword at her father.  
  
"Rise, Father. I shall spare your life-until the next match."  
  
From afar, a few other relatives watched the scene in the training arena with amusement. Especially Anna Valerious and her brother Velkan. Iliana truly had potential, they knew. Velkan, in typical cheeky cousin fashion, mocked little Iilana that all it needed to kill Dracula was to see "your face...and he'd die on the spot!" Big mistake. As Shakespeare said,  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,"  
  
Iilana sped towards him like an arrow released from a bow-and THROTTLED him!  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Velkan stubbornly replied. It went on for about a few more minutes before the adults tried to separate them. Both grudgingly apologized-and secretly swore vengeance.  
  
Velkan called out to Iilana after supper later if she wished to see a deer outside. Puzzled but pleasantly surprised, she complied-only to run back inside screaming. Velkan had placed a fake deer head on his own and leapt out of the darkness, scaring ten years of growth out of her. Needless to say, the others-especially Anna- was upset at such a display of vicious immaturity. Then, Iilana spoke out, shaking as she did so,  
  
"I wasn't afraid."  
  
"Yes, you were, little sword-wielding chicken."  
  
Velkan shot back playfully.  
  
Iilana's need for vengeance died. She laughed, along with Velkan. The others then realized that that was Velkan's and Iilnan's way of being friends and joined in the laughter. Anna rolled her eyes. She never knew her brother was that mischievous...  
  
Iilana sat up in bed, sobbing hard. (A/N: () indicate Jap. speech)  
  
("What ails you, Ichiro?")  
  
It was Sensei. She hurriedly wiped her tears away-but Sensei had already seen them.  
  
("It is not a sin to cry, Ichiro. Tell me why you cry.")  
  
Iilana had always spoken little of the memories she left back in Romania. Biting her lips hard, she poured out her tale. She ended up sobbing in Sensei's arms. Strangely, she felt much better after telling her story.  
  
#("You go on with Life because no one beyond the grave would want you to give up YOUR life because they lost THEIRS.")  
  
Sensei had told her, in a rare, gentle tone. He was usually gruff and stern. He encouraged her to cry it all out while she had the chance. And she did.  
  
Any future pain she had in her heart, she took it out in training, channeling all the pain and rage into something constructive. She would never forget her family of course, but she would now think of them as living and loving people, not the corpses, which would defile her memory of them. And to cement this, she looked into the sky one night, after training, closed her eyes, held herself and whispered,  
  
"Goodbye, Mother. Goodbye Father."  
  
And let them go. For the first time in years, peace seeped into her battered heart like a badly needed balm...  
  
PRESENT-TIME  
  
Iilana took in the fresh sea breeze that blew at her face and tugged at her hair like children seeking attention. Aahh...how refreshing... The dinner bell rang. Time for dinner then...  
  
As the passengers of the TROY sat down to eat, some were uneasy as Shirra and Raven snarled at anyone who tried to sit where they sat.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
asked Anna. (Meaning where was the 'back-up'.)  
  
"They're not famous-or infamous- for no reason..."  
  
replied Iilana enigmatically. As the food looked and smelled fantastic and she was starving, she attacked her food like an animal. Then, she stopped, as the room grew too silent. All, including Gabriel, Anna and Carl. Giggling sheepishly, she daintily cut some meat before placing it in her mouth, like a lady. Mama ALWAYS had to remind her to do so. All went back to their food, except Anna. She felt happy. At last, Iilana had moved on....  
  
#:This lovely quote was written by Marylou Hermes. 


	10. Of Sirens & Angels

"My....isn't that charming...all aboard the TROY are soundly asleep...as the old saying goes, 'the calm before the storm'...so shall be their fate...."  
  
Circe smiled as she turned her globe. Dripping some blood onto the area where the sea near Romania was (the TROY was a day or two away from their destination), she giggled. She hoped the sirens could succeed where Erik failed-if not, she could have some fun watching the humans fight for their puny lives...  
  
The sirens began to sing in an unearthly sweet voice. The men-including Carl and Gabriel- walked out to listen to them, entranced. The women tried to snap them back to reality, while Anna tried to steer the ship away from dangerous rocks. Shirra and Raven tried to fight the unearthly chanteuses. Tae and the other women tried to save their men-literally.  
  
"I'll steer the ship, you rouse the men!"  
  
Iilana ordered the women.  
  
Carl was giggling like a little girl- until Anna punched his lights out, dragging him away from the siren kissing him.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
she muttered before throwing him to one side. She pushed a siren away from Gabriel-only to fall on top of him, her lips meeting with his! Pushing him away, she ran back to her cabin and grabbed her scimitar before fighting the sirens, along with Tae, Shirra and Raven.  
  
As for Iilana-Circe had chosen a special siren named Vice for HER- she talked towards a particular siren, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
That siren 'turned'into her mother.  
  
"Come my angel..have you forgotten me so?"  
  
"Is it really you? How-  
  
"Let me hold you my darling..."  
  
As Iilana threw herself into her 'mother's arms, the siren TRANSFORMED.  
  
The men were instantly alert. Gabriel ran to his cabin to grab his trusty Tojo blades and crossbow.  
  
The beautiful woman 's nose became elongated, her ears pointed, her sweet voice an ugly shriek-and she became an old hag-with wings. Grabbing Iilana's neck, she shrieked,  
  
"Sisters! Let us feast on the fools here while I break the here wench's neck!"  
  
"Not so,"  
  
growled Gabriel, aiming his crossbow at the siren. Anna batted it aside.  
  
"No! You might hurt Iilana!"  
  
"Are you suggesting his aim is bad?"  
  
asked a groggy Carl.  
  
"Oh be quiet you two!"  
  
All turned to see a tired Tae.  
  
"You," she said, pointing to Gabriel and Carl.  
  
"Protect the TROY. As for Anna and me-  
  
Shirra and Raven growled, angry at being left out.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she added,  
  
"-AND Shirra and Raven will go save Iilana. Now GO!"  
  
Gabriel was in his element. Come to think about it, so was Anna. Both slew the sirens at full speed while the others cowered where they were. Shirra and Raven too were good. Several sirens were brought down by they deemed as 'mere cats'. Anna and Tae waited for the right moment to act while watching the defiant Iilana struggle with Vice. Then, Tae yelled,  
  
"Iilana! Catch this!"  
  
A katana flew towards her-Iilana caught it and in seconds unsheathed it-and cut off Vice's leg. Vice shrieked in pain as Iilana fell into the sea. Before she could swim back to the TROY however, Vice grabbed her with both hands, threw the sword away from her grasp, and with one clawed hand, slashed the right side of her face, leaving five claw marks. Blood trickled into the sea, attracting sharks.  
  
"Iilana!"  
  
cried Carl, along with the ladies in horror. But Iilana winked-she had a trick up her sleeve.  
  
"Rest be assured...I will cry for you after you die-  
  
In seconds, Iilana 's hand-in demon form- stuck out of Vice's chest, holding her black heart.  
  
"..But I won't."  
  
With that, she crushed the heart, black blood spraying her marred face. Vice exploded into bits and pieces, sending a wave over the TROY, drenching all the passengers. The sharks from below were hungry but knew better than to attack the fierce predator above them. Leaping out of the water, she grew wings, retreived Tae's sword and returned on deck. In moments, she became human again-and wished she didn't. So did Anna. You see, Anna was wearing a somewhat translucent nightdress when the sirens appeared-and Iilana white clothes- and we all know what happens when both are wet...  
  
Anna and Iilana took quite a while to realise that their fine forms were on display to all the males aboard the TROY. Gabriel-drenched and all- just gaped at her, the water falling from his mouth resembling saliva. Carl had no problems doing the former, wet or not.  
  
"Get your Minds Out Of The Gutter!!!"  
  
All the ladies yelled. Iilana just chuckled. At that, all the passengers fled to one side.  
  
"Demon..."  
  
they whispered.  
  
To their surprise, Iilana laughed-a sad one.  
  
"Night, all..."  
  
she said, before leaving for her cabin to treat her scarred face. All were silent.  
  
Morning came. Iilana got her things and was prepared to leave the boat along with the others when she heard,  
  
"Miss Iilana!"  
  
She stopped and turned around. Her fringe now strategically covered the right side of her face, adding a dash of mystery to her.  
  
"Yes, Evangeline?"  
  
She adored the little angelic child, with her chocolate-colored ringlets and her azure-blue eyes. Little Evangeline had amused her with jokes, funny stories and so on and so forth. But yesterday, the child had hid herself in her mother's dress after Iilana had killed Vice. Today, she looked chastened, full of remorse. She motioned for Iilana to bend down-and gave her a kiss when she did.  
  
"Take this-its for you,"  
  
she added.  
  
"Oh Evangeline, I can't take your rose pendant, its yours."  
  
"And it is mine to give away. Goodbye, Iilana. I know you're not a bad person. I'll miss you."  
  
With that, she ran off. Tears filled Iilana's eyes as she slipped on the pendant. Angels certainly existed...and she had just met one. 


	11. Author's Note

Sorry People, this is NOT a new chapter but an S.O.S:  
  
I'm kind of having writer's block here so can any of you PLEASE send in some ideas for the plot PLEASE?  
  
Thanks. 


	12. Ponderings

Thanks for all your reviews! Thank YOU, Sonderra Lewis, for advising me! This one's for you!  
  
Carl's POV:  
  
A year. 12 months. 365 days. 8760 hours. 525600 minutes. 31536000 seconds. Time seems to pass really fast when one is unaware. As I ponder on the mysteries of Life, I watch as Iilana slumbers in the bed in a room we share together. (A/N: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!!! ) Don't get any ideas. I am at the window, watching the pouring rain outside. That is the only bed in the room. I wonder whose idea was it to check into this inn-Thank God personally. I try to rein in my unclean thoughts of Anna and Van Helsing alone in the same room together-with a bed.  
  
I smack my head and scold myself to have purer thoughts. Back to Time passing. As I said earlier, Time seems to pass really fast when one is unaware. And what a year it has been. Gabriel practically blamed himself for Anna's death-and so did I. Should I have gone instead of her-at least they would be together. Seeing Gabriel become more cool, more distanced- dead inside...it made the guilt in me shred my nerves into bloody pieces. I remembered the night I apologised to Gabriel for her death-just weeks before Iilana came into my life-like an angel falling out of the sky- literally- I said that if only I had gone-she would live. Gabriel had slapped me –HARD. He told me to snap out of it. That was rich, coming from Sir Brooding Monster Slayer himself.  
  
"Carl, if you had died-I would have lost a brother. That would have hurt me more. Yes, I miss Anna-but I have moved on. Everything I do now-is for her."  
  
With that, he left me to my thoughts. I laughed quietly despite the throbbing pain in my face. Good old Gabriel was back to normal. To me at least.  
  
The cardinal did not approve of course, of such feelings. I doubt he would be entertained by the recently-ressurected Anna and Gabriel's stronger passions should they survive this-which I'm certain they will- and choose to return to Rome. I wish I could talk to someone about this but...who?  
  
"Idiot...what about Iilana?"  
  
a voice of reason tells me. True... but I doubt I have the (black ) heart to wake her now. Lightning flashes. I shriek in fear. I HATE thunderstorms. Oh shoot..Iilana's waking up...I try to soothe her back to sleep...And then-its not my fault, I swear- she clung onto me like a vine-more like a security pillow actually-and went back to sleep. Actually.. its not so bad...Oh well...there are worse ways to spend the night I presume...And I doze off, despite the pain...  
  
Gabriel's POV:  
  
Fantastic. Wonderful. Amazing. If only that pompous rooster in a red dress (meaning the Cardinal) could see me right now. I am sitting on a chair watching Anna rest. She looks so lovely as she sleeps. My heart is practically singing with praises ever since she came back. God, I've never felt like this before. I remember the first time I saw her picture in Rome. She looked beautiful and –dangerous. She looked like a fighter made out of silk and steel, a rose among the thorns. She had a sharp wit and a stout heart. She was my match, my equal. And I'll never forget the look in her eyes as I broke her neck after she injected the antidote into me. Her eyes were cold and...soulless, like dark tunnels. And poor Carl-he felt it was his fault she died. The Cardinal's biting disapproval upon my arrival did not make me feel any better at all. A moan from Anna yanks me out of my silent reverie,  
  
"Gabriel-  
  
I gently take her hand and chafe it gently. Kissing it, I whisper the words of an old song. She goes back to sleep, her expression peaceful. Sleep does not take me yet-I am by nature a night owl. Curious by nature, I decide to check on Carl and Iilana. There is a partition seperating their room from ours. I use it-and to say I am shocked by what I see-is a understatement in itself. Carl is in bed with Iliana.  
  
"Carl?"  
  
Both awake. Iilana screams and rolls off the bed. Carl just grins like an idiot and stammers,  
  
"Hello, Helsing."  
  
"What were you doing in my bed, Carl?"  
  
"You grabbed me-  
  
"What is all this tulmut?"  
  
Great. Anna is awake. Her mouth is wide open in shock at the scene before her. Can't blame her really.  
  
"Carl, you're a monk-  
  
"FRIAR! IT IS A BIG DIFFERENCE! AND I SWEAR, SHE HUGGED ME AND WOULDN'T LET GO!"  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Anna asks Iilana.  
  
"Well..I DO have a habit of having a security pillow around-  
  
"Told You So!"  
  
Butted in Carl.  
  
"Then why didn't you wake her up?"  
  
"Well..she looked so sweet and I-  
  
"Do I detect the makings of a beautiful never-dying love?"  
  
remarked Gabriel sacarstically.  
  
"Leave Carl alone Gabriel. That's rich , coming from you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
My voice turns sharp, so sharp that if words could kill, Carl will be a dead man in seconds. I wish.  
  
"First comes love, then come marriage-  
  
"Then come Gabriel and Anna with a baby carriage!"  
  
I sincerely wish I could get some weapons to kill two people, namely Iilana and Carl.. I am officially in a homicidal mood. Anna is trying hard not to laugh. She tries to hold me back as I charge towards them both-I was never famous for long-suffering patience.  
  
"RUN YOU TWO!"  
  
Anna yells.  
  
And off they go.  
  
CARL'S POV:  
  
If there's one thing to know about Gabriel , its that he is never one with a sense of humour. And, he has currently offically placed us both on his "To-Kill" list. We stop outside the inn, panting.  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
I pant to Iilana.  
  
"For what?"  
  
she asks, in between gasping for fresh air. We are getting soaked to the skin in the rain but frankly I don't give a damn.  
  
"Just now?"  
  
She laughs.  
  
"Sorry I overreacted just now, Carl-  
  
"Its alright."  
  
Silence falls. And still falls the rain.  
  
"Personally, do you think Anna and Gabriel-  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"After all, when we first saw her at the village square, there they were- wrestling with each other , practically flirting on the job!"  
  
I know Gabriel is going to kill me for saying that. But I don't care now. Not when SHE is with me. Her hair sticks to her face and to her neck. So do her clothes. She looks beautiful all the same. Then,  
  
"Iilana?"  
  
"Yes Carl?"  
  
"When I first saw you in Rome-I was...entranced. Then, I got to know you better-then I realised I..never knew I was looking for love-until I found you. You are beautiful, strong and have a good heart- I-I love you, Iilana-  
  
I take her hand-only to jerk away from her. The pain...the pain...  
  
"Carl-I'm sorry-  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
I tell her. Taking her hand, I fight down the pain rushing through me-and pull her into a true kiss, Cold and Rain be damned. We kiss for what seems like an eternity-I wish it so. The clapping that follows ensures we stop.  
  
Iilana's POV:  
  
Of all the things to end up in bed with me-Carl! I wonder how Anna is going to cool Gabriel down from our jokes earlier. They were only jokes for crying out loud! Sincerely, they're a compatible couple I tell you: Attractive, brooding, fighters, e.t.c...I could go on. The rain drenches Carl and me both. He looks so child-like with his hair plastered to his face-and so very sweet. To hear his declaration of love for ME-Its amazing and-exhilarating? And his lips against mine-I feel the pain in his soul due to Erik's mark on me- it is indefinable. I kiss him back. Nothing will stop this love , come what may....  
  
Gabriel's POV:  
  
Anna must have supernatural strength to hold me down like that. Seriously, those two must have a death wish to talk like that...  
  
I shake my head and let myself cool down. Anna finally lets me go.  
  
"That's Iilana for you,"  
  
she tells me wryly. I shake my head. Honestly....  
  
"Sorry I woke you-  
  
"Its alright, Gabriel. Come now, its late. Let's rest."  
  
"Anna-  
  
"What?'  
  
I clear my throat.  
  
"There is only one bed-  
  
"I know I can trust you Gabriel-CAN I?"  
  
"Yes. Night."  
  
Blowing out the candles, I remove my shoes-and decide to call the two jesters to come on up. As much as I'm upset, I don't have the (black) heart to let them catch their deaths of colds-YET. When I open the window, I feel- speechless.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come to the window."  
  
I whisper. She cups her mouth in shock.  
  
Both Carl and Iilana were kissing in the rain.  
  
I yell at the lovebirds to quit it and get some sleep. They blush and run back in at once. Rolling my eyes, I close the window and fall asleep beside Anna. We are both too tired after a long voyage. Tomorrow, we leave for Anna's village. 


	13. Of Love And Bets

Our heoes were in awe of the dramatic sunrise before them-except Carl, who had a bad cold.  
  
"Gabriel, what ails you? You look...distracted."  
  
Asked Anna.  
  
"Cardinal Jinette."  
  
Was his only reply. Gabriel was as still as a statue upon his steed.  
  
Iilana understood at once. The cardinal was not exactly pleased with her breaking the centuries-old stained glass window when she crashed into the lab-and almost into Carl's lap. (Pun intended.) She had assured Gabriel that at least for once-it wasn't his fault. He had found it hard not to snigger along with Carl when she drew him a gorgeous portrait of a pompous rooster in a red dress, strutting around. The headline? Cardinal Jinette. While Anna brought meaning to his life, her cousin gave him reasons to laugh.  
  
"The Cardinal back in Rome was not pleased at the way Gabriel mourned for you,"  
  
Iilana told Anna calmly. He shot her a glare, as if she had exposed him in some way. Indeed, she had, in a way.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded stiffly. He felt his face turn red. Carl sniggered-and sneezed yet again.  
  
"I'm afraid...he will not approve of-  
  
"What? You and Anna being together! Ach! The rooster in a dress is not God, what does HE know about love? "  
  
"She's ri-ACHOO!"  
  
Carl sneezed upon Tae, making her wince.  
  
Carl sniffled miserably. Iilana saddled up to him and gave him a hankerchief. He blew into it.  
  
"Keep it,"  
  
she said. (Wise choice.)  
  
"She has a point."  
  
Replied Anna, saddling up to Gabriel, her angelic face kissing close to his.  
  
"Closer..."  
  
Gabriel thought wistfully.  
  
"ICHIRO!!!!"  
  
Gabriel, Anna, Iilana and Carl nearly fell from their horses at Tae's squeal. Gabriel nearly considered shooting that girl for ruining that moment with Anna.  
  
"Call me Iilana, Tae. What is it?"  
  
"I'm BORED. Let's race –the fastest- here she threw a fine decorated dagger into the air and caught it- gets this. Anyone up for it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
Transalvian steeds were not famous for nothing. Yet, with Anna, hers seemed to drink the wind. Iilana knew why. Hers was a cross between an Arabian and the beautiful Andulusian. Not surprising, since both were born- runners. Iilana's Arabian was no less fast though. But were equally close to reaching the Valerious manor, she yelled,  
  
"Anna, duck-  
  
Anna ducked just in time. Iilana didn't-either by accident or on purpose- for the overhanging branch and her face met on impact, nearly sending her falling from her steed. Anna whooped with joy as she reached the manor. Then, she yelled to Iilana,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Iilana grinned despite the pain and gave her a 'thumbs-up' sign.  
  
"You deserve that dagger,"  
  
she said, rubbing her sore head. Carl was rummaging through a bag to find medicine. Tae then threw the dagger to Anna. Anna caught it on reflex of course.  
  
"Nice game."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
OUT OF CURIOUSITY READERS....WHICH ACTOR/ACTRESS SHOULD I CAST TO PLAY:  
  
1)Erik 2) Circe 3)Tae(I'm thinking Lucy Liu) 4)Iilana  
  
REPLY A.S.A.P THANKS! 


	14. The Final Battle

Above the manor of the Valerious clan, Erik and Circe-in human form-stood along with several Shadow Swordsmen, a woman with a metallic spiders body for her waist and two big-sized men (think brawnier Twins of Matrix Reloaded fame), waiting for Van Helsing and Iilana to grace their presence. Dawn came, and there they were. Erik glared hard at Carl. He was not in the best of moods after what he saw yesterday.  
  
YESTERDAY  
  
Erik trembled with rage as he looked into the water after he conjured a water spell  
  
(to see who dared to touch Iilana) and saw Carl and Iilana kissing in the rain.  
  
She chooses a stupid monk over me!   
  
He roared, wanting to destroy the image but not wishing to see Iilana's pretty face shattered along with it. He already hated Carl with a feverishly boiling hatred-and wanted his blood.  
  
"Soon..."  
  
He brooded. When Night fell, the Hell Hound would arrive-and soon; all Hell would break loose.  
  
"Bring it on,"  
  
He thought maliciously before growing wings and flying off. The others moved silently to the designated area.  
  
Time: 7.30pm.  
  
Iilana placed her sword down and wiped the sweat from her brow. Anna did likewise, alongside Tae. They were training hard for the battle ahead. Iilana had, on instructions from Tae, sent a message to Circe earlier, to tell her that the duel would be in the fields, this evening. Carl was sipping some chicken broth, courtesy from a kindly old soul in the village not far from the manor. He felt better. Gabriel suddenly got up.  
  
"What's-  
  
He put up his hand to silence Carl.  
  
"Its time."  
  
As Gabriel grabbed his crossbow and his set of weapons, the others followed suit and galloped to the fields –Carl was still choking from finishing the broth in one go-as the Sun slowly died. It was not a good omen. Yet Tae kept smiling like a harlequin all the way. She had a plan-it was certainly going to succeed-she hoped.  
  
The fields seemed less friendly now with the evil entities there.  
  
"Hello, Iilana-  
  
"Enough pleasantries. It ends here. Tonight."  
  
Thunder boomed, as if to agree.  
  
"ShadowSwordsmen!"  
  
barked Circe.  
  
The shadowy wraiths charged-only to be at full throttle by ninjas leaping out of the darkness. Circe was in shock.  
  
Tae smirked. Iilana smiled. Of course...  
  
"It's not over yet! Arachnid! Brothers!"  
  
The spider-woman leapt out from behind .So did the brawny Twins.  
  
Anna drew her cutlass.  
  
"I'll handle the woman."  
  
Gabriel loaded two pistols.  
  
"The Twins."  
  
Tae and Iilana,  
  
"Circe.."  
  
"Me?"  
  
asked Carl.  
  
"You , Erik."  
  
His face paled before contorting-  
  
"AHCHOO!"  
  
All would have sweat-dropped had it been a manga or anime.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Suddenly- THWACK!!!!!  
  
"Carl...I said the right-  
  
"Isn't this the right?"  
  
asked a confused Carl, rubbing his head along with the two ladies. The plan was for Carl to attack (with a crossbow) on the right, the ladies the left. But as Carl could not tell left from right....  
  
Gabriel was getting more and more perplexed. The Brothers were devilishly fast and before his bullets could find their target-they were gone. But as they drew their fists to strike Gabriel-they ALWAYS found their mark. Yet Gabriel was a quick learner. He leapt out of the way-leapt behind them-and open fired. He did it! -Then, they turned around, growling. Or not.  
  
Anna found it hard to concentrate, what with Arachnid's legs all over the place-and her irritable taunting.  
  
"Can't catch me..."  
  
Ann swiped at her legs-No success.  
  
"CONCENTRATE!"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Father reproachfully tapped his knuckles on 8 year old Anna's head.  
  
"Concentrate, Anna. Block out everything your opponent says-and listen to yourself-and your heart. Do you hear?"  
  
She nodded...  
  
She looked into her enemy's ice-blue eyes-and evaded one of Arachnid's deadly sharp legs as she bent over. She leapt over, fighting fiercely with the spider-woman. After a while, realizing she was going nowhere, she rashly leapt upon Arachnid; cutlass brandished-and Arachnid stabbed her in the abdomen with all EIGHT legs. Anna cried out in pain.  
  
"Anna!"  
  
Cried Gabriel. So did the others.  
  
Brother 1 slammed Gabriel to the ground.  
  
"You should pay attention-we are BULLETPROOF,"  
  
He sneered. As his brawny arms were raised to smash Gabriel to pulp, Gabriel rolled out of the way-and unsheathing a sword-cut off his hand. As Brother 1 howled, Gabriel decapitated him. To his surprise, Brother1 turned into ashes soon after. Lightning flashed, illuminating Gabriel-and it began to rain. Brother 2 charged towards him –Gabriel slashed him all over. Surprisingingly, Brother 2 was unharmed-or so it appeared.  
  
"You fool, its futile-  
  
As he raised his sword to end Gabriel's life –his arm and sword fell helplessly to the floor, blood mingling with the rain. It was only a stump now.  
  
"WHAT-?"  
  
"You really shouldn't move,"  
  
Gabriel said calmly.  
  
As the 2nd Brother tried to fight back, he began to fall apart. He exploded in a burst of blood and organs.  
  
Anna and Arachnid had paused to watch the battle. Anna was jubilant-and strength returned to her at once. Arachnid snarled in rage and grief before trying to dash Anna against rock. Aerobically, she jumped away from it-and pulled Arachnid towards her-and knocking her out.  
  
"Never underestimate a Valerious,"  
  
She hissed. Just as she reachedfor her sword, Arachnid came to-and slammed her so hard Ann rolled towards the edge of a cliff. Seeing Anna barely hanging on, Arachnid maliciously impaled Anna's right hand and cooed,  
  
"Say hello to the Devil for me,"  
  
Then, Anna grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and yanked her over the cliff.  
  
"Tell him yourself! Where's your initiative?"  
  
Spat Anna, bleeding and hurt-but alive. She and Gabriel's eyes met-and she smiled. However, it died as the cliff's edge crumbled, sending her down.  
  
"ANNAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Cried Gabriel, rushing in vain to try and save her. He needn't have worried. For Anna caught hold of overhanging branch-and with supernatural grace, LEAPT back UP.  
  
"How...."  
  
"Remember the blood Iilana gave to help resurrect me? I guess I have a little demon blood in me.. Always knew Iilana was a little monster..."  
  
she quipped before collapsing into Gabriel's arms. 


	15. The Final Battle2

Carl stopped where he was. One moment he was running towards Erik-a bemused one to be honest-, the other in a grand hall. All was gray, even the tapestry and furniture. Yet, it looked grand.  
  
"Erik! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Erik stood on the top of the banisters, his cloak in the form of wings. He grinned sadistically.  
  
"Leave Iilana alone-  
  
"Or what? Do you think she loves you?"  
  
Erik bared his growing canines and smiled ferally.  
  
"And you think she'll love you for betraying and branding her?"  
  
shot back Carl in a rare moment of bravery. Erik's smile died. Growling, he transformed and flew towards Carl. Carl was ready. He may have lacked the guts of Gabriel but he still had some skill. He fired at Erik, sending Erik against a wall. Erik's face tightened in concentration-and all the silver stakes fell to the floor harmlessly. His wounds healed at once. He was immune to silver.  
  
"Fantastic...."  
  
Thought Carl sarcastically.  
  
Circe could not believe it. Her best warriors-were dead. And the Shadow Swordsmen... they were mostly overwhelmed by ninjas?... She pulled out two Roman swords and deflected Tae's and Iilana's blows with dexterity. When she realized she was not their match, she turned to Erik-and smiled.  
  
Gabriel lay Anna down on his trenchcoat-which he removed- gently and checked her wounds. They were not fatal but still- He paused when he heard growling. He turned-and came face to face with The HellHound. Growling and salivating, the dog must be thinking of a tasty meal-named Gabriel apparently.  
  
Gabriel Casserole is NOT on the menu today, Fido,   
  
he thought wryly as he scooped Anna up and did a sensible thing: Run like Hell.  
  
The HellHound, all in its flaming glory ran after its reluctant meal.  
  
I'm NOT going to be a meal for some flaming mongrel!   
  
Thought Gabriel. When he looked back, he saw the Hound glaring at him, as if to say,  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You're barely a mouthful."  
  
Holding Anna with one hand, he wrested for his pistol- got it!  
  
Turning around, he fired point-blank into the beast's hide, stopping it in its tracks. But only for a moment. Placing Anna aside, out of eyeshot, he promised he would return-and grabbed a Tojo blade-no, two. As he activated them, he waited for the right moment. Then, he realized he was near the sea...  
  
The Hell-Hound charged.  
  
"Perfect,"  
  
Gabriel thought as the blades sliced the Hound into pieces –and fell into the sea. Gabriel raised his eyes. Too easy.  
  
"Its eyes are the weak points,"  
  
sneered Circe as she slammed Iilana and Tae aside.  
  
Seconds later, it blasted out of the water, its eyes still flaming though its coat was 'normal'. And it was MAD.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Lady,"  
  
Gabriel laughed as he open-fired-and shot it in the eyes directly. Just to make sure it stayed dead, He removed yet another Tojo blade-only to see it burn up and disappear. All this, before Circe's eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
She shrieked. After all that planning-Iilana and her allies had wrecked it. She said it aloud.  
  
"They,"  
  
spat Iilana in between choking on her own blood.  
  
"are NOT allies-THEY are my FRIENDS!"  
  
Gabriel looked shocked.. After all that suspicion, she actually looked upon him as a friend.  
  
Snarling, Circe flung a series of arrows at her before she could say a word. Enough of games. She would kill that deceitful friend of hers-  
  
Iilana closed her eyes-and opened them, only to see Tae protecting her.  
  
"Tae?"  
  
She resembled Saint Sebastian (some saint who was shot to death by arrows). Blood stained Iilana. Tae coughed. Shirra and Raven ran to their owner's side.  
  
"Oh God-  
  
"I'm so-tired..."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes.  
  
Iilana was filled with an overpowering rage. Yet, she reined it in. Anger sapped one's strength and made them vulnerable.  
  
"You hurt my friend...damn you, Circe..."  
  
"I'm not finished yet-  
  
"Keep the others out of it!"  
  
she barked.  
  
Circe laughed. Snapping her fingers, Erik appeared-holding a bloody figure, bruised and beaten.  
  
"CARL!"  
  
Guilt filled Iiana's heart. Circe cast Carl aside-and melded with Erik in a burst of light. When the light faded, Erik stood there, smirking at her rage.  
  
"Erik, where's-  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
A female voice replied out of Erik.  
  
"Gabriel-get out and take Anna and Carl with you-NOW!"  
  
Erik did not stop them.  
  
"All I want-is you, my dear Iilana."  
  
Flinging down her swords, she took her demon form. 'Erik' smiled-and became.....a hybrid of both Circe and himself in their demon forms.  
  
"Great..."  
  
It was going to be a LONG night. 


	16. This Love

Circe and Iilana flexed their fingers and bared their teeth. Both waited for the opportune moment. Lightning flashed. As if that was the signal, both raised their fangs and claws and fought. Iilana had been trained as a ninja for nearly a decade so she had more or less an advantage. However Circe had experience-and had lived much longer than Iilana. And-she could CONTROL her victims' minds.  
  
Circe then embedded her fingers into Iilana's head-strangely she didn't bleed nor did it hurt. Then, all faded into nothingness...  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Iilana awoke on soft ground. The rain had stopped nd the moon was full tonight. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a jet-black dress and her hair was in a French twist. She felt her face-it was unscarrred.  
  
"You're finally awake."  
  
"Erik?"  
  
Erik was clothed in attire not unlike Dracula's. His long hair was tied up in a loose ribbon, giving him an adygrogonous look. He smiled a gentle smile-it was reminiscent of the man she once loved. He strolled towards her. She did not-or could not- move at all. She made the mistake of reminiscing and looking deeply into his enigmatic emerald eyes.  
  
"Give up this foolishness, Iilana. Let us stay here-far from the complicated world- and reignite the flames of our hearts' passion."  
  
He tilted her chin and leaned in to kiss her-  
  
Back in the complicated world, Carl, half-conscious, cried out to Iilana, startling Gabriel.  
  
"Carl?"  
  
Iilana's eyes snapped open. Erik paused, surprised.  
  
"What is it, my love?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
Tae's katana appeared in her hand- and into Erik's chest. To her surprise, he did not bleed. Instead, he started cracking, as if he was made of porcelain. But her face held no emotion whatsoever as he pushed it even deeper. Her eyes though, held sadness so deep anyone could drown should they fall in.  
  
"I've got over you, Erik. And the person I love is-  
  
Erik smashed into pieces-and so did his realm....  
  
Circe gurgled unintelligently as se saw the sword in her chest. This was impossible.... How-?  
  
"You once told me Love makes us weak...You're wrong, Circe..."  
  
Iilana turned the blade even deeper-and thrust it in completely.  
  
"Love is MY STRENGTH!"  
  
Circe shrieked as Iilana released the blade just seconds before Lightning struck the sword-and set Circe on fire. She slowly fell to the ground, sizzling. Rain poured even harder-and washed the remains away. The sword followed suit, smoking. Iilana gently picked it up by the hilt. She slowly metamorphosed back into her human form. She closed her eyes, reining in her pain. So much blood and Death-in one Night. Now that Circe and Erik were dead, she actually felt symphaty for them. Despite their Evil, they died pitiful creatures. Especially Erik...  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked them away. The Erik she once knew was gentle, good-natured nd unpossessive. The one she fought-and killed- tonight was far from it. In her eyes, the Erik she once loved had died a long time ago. The one she killed was merely a shell. So was Circe. She looked as traces of ashes were washed away by the rain. Such was Life. And Death. As she turned to find Shirra and Raven, she saw another figure, a little bloody but familiar.  
  
"TAE?!!"  
  
That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.  
  
Anna awoke a week later, alive. And saw Gabriel smiling down at her. He had an arm in a sling.  
  
"What a lovely face to wake up to,"  
  
she mused wryly.  
  
"You almost died out there."  
  
He whispered, his smile hiding his concern.  
  
She sat up only to wince at the wounds in her side and stomach. They had yet t fully heal.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
asked Anna.  
  
"Carl's up and about. Iliana's still unconsious-Carl's tending to her- and Tae is more or less fine. Her panthers are in the pink of health-tried to bite me earlier."  
  
Anna smiled.  
  
"Gabriel, do you mind helping me up-?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Anna and Gabriel had just left the room when they heard a most controversial conversation (DEPENDS WHERE YOUR MIND IS!):  
  
"Carl, please, I've only recovered and I'm having a headache-the answer is NO!"  
  
"Please Iilana, I really need it!"  
  
Both eavesdroppers raised their eyebrows and pressed their ears to the wall. Tae arrived. Both motioned for silence. Tae giggled-and followed suit.  
  
"Can't this wait?"  
  
Silence. Then some pleading from Carl.  
  
"Alright. Fine. You start first-and then I follow suit."  
  
"No, ladies first."  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to kneel? To get into that position?"  
  
'No."  
  
Then, some groaning, panting and a few cries (was it of pain or passion?) followed suit.  
  
Anna looked scandalized. Iilana was no blushing virgin but she would NEVER sleep with someone she knew only for a few weeks! Tae was giggling. Gabriel's expression was-to say the least...PRICELESS. Then,  
  
"FOUND IT!"  
  
Cried Carl like a child on Christmas Day.  
  
"Next time Carl, when you lose your crucifix in my room, PLEASE refrain from asking me to help you to get down on my knees to find it-especially when I am injured!"  
  
The three eavesdroppers turned a brighter shade of red. However, before they could make their escape-the door swung open, revealing Carl and Iliana (her hand in a sling and her foot bandaged).  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Tae scampered off "to get some tea". Gabriel grabbed Anna and ran back to her room. Both were speechless. Iilana had that feeling earlier, when she saw Tae very much alive, though critically hurt after she defeated Erik and Circe.  
  
"How-?"  
  
"I finished my nap so I woke up,'  
  
She chirped brightly. Iilana rolled her eyes at that. She wanted to throttle her for scaring her like that. She ended up hugging her in the end.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER....  
  
Iilana stood at the base of the cliff overlooking the sea. Tae and her warriors had just left for Japan. She promised to keep in touch. And that she was indebted to them forever. She felt more at peace now. She felt her neck. The mark was gone. It had disappeared after Erik died.  
  
Carl looked restless. Iilana and Anna both said they weren't so sure that they would follow them back to Rome. Carl grabbed a horse and rode to the cliffs, where Iilana said she'd be.  
  
Iilana's back was turned to him.  
  
"Iilana?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Carl."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For asking you to fight Erik. You-  
  
"Its aright. I can take it. I'm tough,"  
  
he boasted, slamming his fist upon his chest-and quietly swearing in pain after that.  
  
She turned to face him. She looked spectral today, in a long dress and her hair let down.  
  
"So beautiful..."  
  
he thought.  
  
"What do you want, Carl?"  
  
She wished her tone wasn't too harsh. He walked closer to her. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Iilana...I love you. I really do. And if its not too much, would you follow us-along with Anna should she agree-back to –  
  
He never finished. She had grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him full on the lips. There was no pain now.  
  
"I love you too Carl. And yes, I WILL follow you and Gabriel to Rome."  
  
And she kissed him again.  
  
Anna looked up from the book she was reading when she heard footsteps down the Hall.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Anna-there you are! May I have a word?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
He sat down and steadied his thoughts. He sighed.  
  
"As you know, Carla nd I need to leave for Rome-for the next assignment."  
  
Gabriel half-smiled at that. Just yesterday, Carl had told him that the Vatican had telegraphed him, saying that Gabriel's original assignment before Iilanan came into their lives-and lab- was to kill the HellHound. In a funny way, he had accomplished it.  
  
Her face fell.  
  
"I see."  
  
Gabriel decided to tell her straight.  
  
"Anna, when you died-I ..felt a part of me was gone forever. I I've met many women but- you're the only one that made me feel alive. In short-I love you. Would you come with me to Rome, to help in fighting Evil-?  
  
He stopped as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry-  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes... I love you. And I want to follow you to Rome."  
  
With that, they fell into each other's arms and kissed. (I SO SUCK AT WRITING ROMANCE!)  
  
Carl and Iilana sat beside each other as each took turns to steer the horses. Inside the carriage, Anna lay her head on Gabriel's shoulder and held his hand as they rode on to Rome. Love took them by the hand and by surprise-but it led them to each other and NEVER let go. And no one was complaining really. The road of Love and Life, like the road before them now, would not be smooth sailing always. But at least they didn't have to go through it alone. Not anymore.  
  
THE END  
  
Alright all, that's the end! BUT..I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this one ONLY...if I get 10 reviews saying "GO FOR IT!". Hope you understand... 


End file.
